Como eres realmente
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Finn y Wirt tienen su primer encuentro con la forma humana y la forma verdadera de Bill en el Mindscape, Dipper simplemente disfruta de ver a sus parejas interactuando. Bad End Friends AU. Diabolic Lovers (BillxWirtxFinnxDipper).


_¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les traigo un one-shot ambientado en mi universo de los Bad End Friends, no es necesario que leas el fanfic que tengo de ellos, esto es solo algo que escribí porque me pareció que Bill necesitaba un poco de amor 3_

 _Advertencias: Solo unas cuantas insinuaciones sexuales, menciones de fetiches raros, nada demasiado grave, emmm… Bill en su verdadera forma, múltiples brazos, tentáculos y esas cosas, pero como ya dije: nada sexualmente explícito._

 _¡Oh! Y si alguien quiere oír la canción que canta Bill al final (con el ritmo de Tag de Melanie Martinez, pero letra que yo escribí) pueden escucharla aquí: www. youtube watch?v =yjo_GZII MmI (solo quítenle los espacios)._

 _¥Como eres realmente ¥_

-Bienvenidos a nuestra habitación particular en el Mindscape- dijo Dipper abriendo la puerta.

El cuarto era grande y espacioso, con una alfombra mullida cubriendo el suelo; no tenía gran contenido, solo algunos cuadros, dos mesitas de noche y una enorme cama en medio.

El lecho tenía dosel y se notaba que las sábanas eran de seda, esto no era lo que sorprendía, sino que fuera de color lila en lugar del esperado dorado con negro.

-Por fin llegaron, ya empezaba a preguntarme donde estaban.- saludó Bill levantándose de la orilla de la cama y yendo hacía ellos.

A Finn y a Wirt se les fue cualquier pregunta sobre los colores de la cama cuando lo vieron.

El demonio convertido en hombre tenía un cuerpo fibroso, la piel bronceada, ojos de un brillante dorado, cabello rubio con las raíces negras y con un fleco que le enmarcaba un lado de la cara, y les sonreía como si les prometiera todos los pecados del mundo.

Vestía elegantemente con un traje de tres piezas con sus colores característicos. Caminaba rápidamente, no obstante, avanzaba con la gracia de un modelo en pasarela. Era hipnotizaste.

-Oye Finn, creo que se te calló esto- dijo Dipper riéndose mientras tomaba la quijada de Mertens y le cerraba la boca, la cual había colgado abierta en clara señal de apreciación hacia la forma humana del demonio.

Wirt cerró su propia boca sonrojándose.

-T-Te ves bien, Bill- halago el más alto sin poder evitar que sus ojos recorrieran la figura del otro.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias- agradeció Bill colgándose del cuello de la Semi-Bestia. Ni siquiera él era tan alto como Wirt, no obstante y a diferencia de los otros dos, si se paraba de puntitas podía besarlo con facilidad.- Tu mismo no estás nada mal.- le dijo sonriendo de lado y acariciándole el rostro con una mano.

El más alto sintió un escalofrío placentero y su rostro se pintó de carmín.

Todo aquello parecía un sueño, desde el cuarto hasta el moreno que lo abrazaba, y en cierto sentido así era. Sabía que en el mundo físico Finn, Bipper y él estaban acurrucados durmiendo, que solo sus mentes estaban ahí, pero no por eso lo que estaba viviendo era menos real. Era un sentimiento muy raro.

-¿A que esperan? Hay que ponerse cómodos- dijo el demonio soltando a Wirt y caminando de regreso a la cama. Mientras lo hacía tanto el chaleco como camisa desaparecieron, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

-Ponerse cómodos ¿eh?- repitió Finn yendo detrás del de ojos dorados, su propia ropa convirtiéndose en unos shorts azules y una playera de ropa interior blanca.

- _Mis deseos atormentas/ y mis instintos alimentas/ en todo momento reclamas mi atención/ tú nombre es tentación_ \- recitó Wirt entre avergonzado y divertido por la falta de modestia de sus compañeros.

-Te entiendo, son unos descarados- le dijo Dipper dándole unas palmaditas en el antebrazo.

-Dipper- dijo el mayor echándole una mirada de arriba a abajo.

-¿Sí?- contesto Pines con una sonrisa que aparentaba inocencia.

-Tú solo llevas unos boxers- señaló Wirt con un ligero sonrojo.

-Bueno, nunca dije que no fuera un descarado como ellos.- respondió Dipper riéndose y yendo a reunirse con el par de rubios en la cama mientras meneaba sus caderas.

Wirt dejó escapar una risa azorada antes de seguirle. Tenía la seguridad de que si algún día moría sería a causa de sus novios, le iban a causar algo con lo seguido que hacían que se le subiera la sangre a la cara.

El de ojos multicolor subió a la cama sentándose en la suave superficie con las piernas escogidas, su larga capa caía alrededor de él como una pequeña carpa que lo cubría.

-Oh, vamos, Poeta- dijo Bill con un pequeño puchero; se había sentado con Finn entre sus piernas y sus manos morenas jugueteaban con el cabello rubio claro de este, deshaciendo la trenza en que estaba amarrado.- dije que te pusieras cómodo.

-Estoy plenamente cómodo-aseguró Wirt estirándose casi casualmente, revelando que no traía ni camisa ni pantalones, sus rodillas levantadas hacían imposible saber si traía puesto algo más o no.- Sabes bien lo mucho que me gusta mi capa.- dijo volviéndose a ocultar dentro de la susodicha prenda.

El demonio soltó un gruñidito que no tenía nada de amenazador, pero sí mucho de deseoso.

-Creí que habían dicho que esta primera vez no sería nada sexual- comentó con sus ojos ardiendo con una luz azul que recordaba al fuego que invocaba y varias manchas aparecieron en su piel, cómo si alguien le hubiera derramado tinta encima.

-No estoy haciendo nada sexual-se defendió la Semi-Bestia- y en todo caso Dipper trae menos ropa que yo.

-Oye, no me tires a mí al demonio- intervino el mencionado, quién estaba acostado de espaldas, sus piernas hacia Finn y Bill y su cara hacia Wirt- No creas que porque eres guapo te voy a dejar salirte con la tuya- dijo mirándolo del revés con sus ojos chocolate que tenían un brillo travieso.

-Yo lo dejaría salirse con la suya-dijo Finn mirando al castaño apreciativamente- si se quitará la capa, claro está- agregó con tono pícaro; notó abstraídamente que las manos en su pelo se volvían más garras que otra cosas, pero no le dio importancia.

-Bien dicho-apoyó Dipper levantando un pulgar en dirección de Mertens.

Las mejillas de Wirt se pusieron rojas. Con el paso de los años había dejado de ponerse nervioso cada vez que alguien le decía un halago, pero aun lograban que se le subieran los colores, lo que era una suerte porque a los otros tres les encantaba su lado tímido.

-Pues no estoy seguro de que me la quitaría- contesto el más alto intentando sonar firme, pero su sonrojo y su sonrisa lo traicionaban.

Bill chasqueo la lengua como dudando de ello, pero no dijo nada. Dipper notó que su lengua ya había adquirido esa cualidad ligeramente bífida y se había alargado más allá del largo normal de una lengua humana.

Poco a poco estaba cambiando, de manera lenta para no asustar a los otros dos.

Porque aquella no solo era la primera vez de Wirt y Finn con su forma humana sino que también sería la primera con su forma verdadera. Esa que podía mandar hombres a la locura en instantes, que para la mayoría era una aberración, un monstruo, pero que él amaba con todo lo que podía.

Estaba jodido de la cabeza, no se lo tenían que decir, tampoco le importaba. Y también sabía que se oía mal, pero esperaba que los otros estuvieran tan mal como él, por el bien del demonio.

Bill no lo dejaba ver, empero le aterraba la idea de que sus parejas le tuvieran miedo. Sí, él, el demonio que se vanagloriaba en la cantidad de seres a los que había destruido y sometido se ponía a temblar ante la posibilidad de que lo rechazaran, que lo dejaran de amar en el momento en que comprendieran lo que realmente era.

Bill, para ser un demonio, tenía reacciones muy humanas. Quizá todos los seres no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

Cómo si de alguna manera Wirt intuyera esto (quizás porque estaba teniendo unos pensamientos parecidos) dijo:

-Bueno, no nos tengas en vilo, enséñanos como eres realmente-pidió con un conocido brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos de colores; él, al igual que Dipper, siempre estaba dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas- necesito más material para mi poesía.-agregó con una sonrisa sincera.

Otro cambio en Wirt: admitía que escribía poesía sobre ellos.

-No sé si seré material de poesía- dijo Bill intentando sonar despreocupado, pero por un instante el miedo se pintó en sus ojos- de una novela de Lovecraft seguro, pero no de poesía.

-Eso lo decido yo.-contesto Wirt inmediatamente- pero para eso necesito ver, así que enséñame- aquello casi sonaba como una orden, un ligero vistazo a esa recién descubierta y más dominante faceta de la Semi-Bestia.

-No sabes lo que estás pidiendo- le respondió Bill, parecía estar teniendo segundos pensamientos y Dipper estuvo a punto de pararse para hacer algo- y ya sabes lo rápido que te _enciendes_.- definitivamente el juego de palabras había sido hecho a propósito; Dipper se relajó.

-Bueno, tal vez quiera precisamente eso- le dijo el más alto con tono ligeramente avergonzado.

-Y si de verdad se enciende siempre puedo apagarlo ¿no?- intervino Finn acariciando los brazos que lo envolvían; el decir si estaba hablando literal o figurativamente era difícil, Mertens tenía la habilidad de unas veces ser muy inocente y otras el más pervertido de los cuatro.- Soy bueno en eso.

-No sé- contesto Bill haciendo cómo que lo pensaba- Mi fuego nunca se ha llevado bien con el hielo.

-Nunca se ha enfrentado al mío- dijo Finn con confianza, sus brazos se elevaron para acariciar el rostro del demonio y sus dedos dejaron caminos de escarcha a su paso.-Te congelare- prometió.

-Además, no sé de qué hablas, Bill- se metió Dipper considerándolo oportuno- no eres fuego, eres oscuridad- su tono descendió a algo más íntimo- mi Hermoso Abismo de Sombras.

El apodo relajó visiblemente al demonio.

-De acuerdo- cedió suspirando- pero iremos con calma.

Su piel se ensombreció totalmente a ese tono de profundo negro excepto por sus garras que eran de un radiante dorado; la mitad de su cara se oscureció dejando solo un ojo visible, su pelo rubio un claro contraste al negro y, finalmente, una enorme sonrisa se hizo con sus labios, era tan grande que amenazaba con partir su cara en dos.

Wirt se vio asaltado por el repentino pensamiento de que con una boca tan grande a Bill le sería fácil devorarlo entero. Un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la espalda y se instaló en su estómago cómo algo agradablemente cálido.

-"Oh vaya, cada día aprendo algo nuevo sobre mí mismo"- pensó- "Resulta que me excita el pensamiento de que me devoren"- se dijo con mucha menos vergüenza de la que hubiera sentido algún tiempo atrás.

Bueno, después de descubrir que le encantaba probar la sangre de sus compañeros era casi normal que ya sus fetiches no le asombraran.

Casi como si le leyera el pensamiento (y tal vez era así) y decidiera hacer algo por esa línea, Bill se puso en marcha.

-Príncipe, te gusta el hielo ¿no es así?- preguntó al muchacho entre sus garras como si no lo supiera.

-Me encanta-contesto el ojiazul casi ronroneando- sobre todo si soy yo lo hago.

-Entonces congela esto- dijo Bill extendiendo uno de sus brazos, no uno de los que acariciaban a Finn, sino uno extra que había salido de su abdomen.

Las afiladas garras doradas se clavaron en su propia carne, derramando un chorro de sangre que parecía tinta.

Finn no dejó que se derramará ni una gota, la congeló creando una estalactita en la mano de Bill que brillaba con un tono purpureo a contraluz.

El demonio movió su mano con cuidado acercándola a la cara del ojiazul para admirar su obra.

-¿A qué es hermosa?- dijo Bill con voz algo ronca.

-Mucho- contesto el pequeño rubio admirado, pasando un dedo por la estalactita.

-¿Sabes? A mí no me duele esta clase de cosas, podríamos jugar por horas a congelarme- comentó Bill en susurro bajo en el oído del ojiazul, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que los otros dos lo oyeran.

La perspectiva parecía emocionar a Finn, quién soltó un sonido satisfecho, como si se lo estuviera imaginando.

Bill troceo el hielo entre sus dedos hasta que solo quedó un cristalito hecho de su sangre.

-¿Gustas, Poeta?- preguntó ofreciendo el cristal.

Wirt sintió su cara calentarse, más por la emoción de poder probar su sangre que por otra cosa.

-Sí, por favor- pidió educadamente, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

-Ya que lo pediste tan amablemente- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa socarrona; el más alto estaba demasiado concentrado en imaginar a que sabría su sangre como para ofenderse por la clara burla.

El brazo de Bill se estiró como si fuera una sombra con el sol detrás hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de la cara de Wirt.

Este hizo amago por agarrar el cristal, pero la garra retrocedió fuera de su alcance.

-Ah-ah- dijo Bill haciendo una gestura de _"no, no"_ con uno de sus afilados dedos.

Wirt, sabiendo lo que quería, abrió su boca obedientemente. La garra prontamente deposito el cristal en su boca y él se aseguró de acariciar los largos dedos dorados con su lengua en señal de agradecimiento; se asombró al notar que la piel de Bill se sentía suave como la más fina seda.

Paladeo el cristal derritiéndolo un poco, hasta el momento solo sabía al hielo que creaba Finn, ¿acaso la sangre de Bill no tenía sabor? Eso no era posible.

Dipper se acercó a Wirt, intuyendo lo que iba a ocurrir, queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad de probar sangre y de tener una excusa para besar al mayor.

Sucedió en un instante: El cristal dentro de la boca de la Semi-Bestia se quebró derramando un buen trago de sangre en su lengua ¡La sangre no estaba congelada, solo contenida!

Wirt no soltó una maldición solo porque habría supuesto derramar el delicioso líquido.

La sangre de Bill era cómo un potente licor, con un sabor fuerte, caliente y especiado, hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas en el mejor sentido posible. Tragó sintiendo como bajaba por su garganta, convirtiéndose en parte de él.

-T- Tú sangre sabe muy, muy bien- dijo el de ojos multicolor pobremente, su habilidad para hilar frases momentáneamente ida, "bien" ni empezaba a describir lo que acababa de probar.

-Le dije a Bill que te encantaría- le dijo Dipper agarrándolo de la barbilla para besarlo.

Pines había pensado en mantener el beso casto, no obstante no pudo resistir la tentación de utilizar su lengua y menos con lo dispuesto que parecía Wirt.

Bendito fuera el efecto que tenía la sangre en el más alto.

Se imaginó a Wirt agarrado por las múltiples extremidades de Bill, quizás con una venda en los ojos para que no pudiera verlos, cada uno de ellos dándole probaditas de su sangre, volviéndolo loco de deseo y cuando lo soltaran-

Soltó un ronco gemido que fue tragado por la boca de Wirt.

Tenía que comentar esa idea en cuanto pudiera.

Se separaron una vez que el aire se hizo muy necesario. El más alto parecía querer más y estar dispuesto a ir por ello, empero dos quedos gemidos interrumpieron.

Bill y Finn los miraban como si quisieran comérselos. Al segundo le brillaban los ojos al punto de que parecían dos enormes zafiros y su respiración salía en pequeñas nubes de aire frío. Al demonio también le brillaba su ojo en un azul lleno de deseo, su pupila ya de por si pequeña se había reducido a una línea minúscula.

-Precioso- dijo, su voz más ronca y que parecía reverberante, casi sonando como más de una voz.- Simplemente precioso- algo se agito debajo de su piel de tinta, como si algo quiera salir de sus profundidades.

Finn hizo un ruido desesperado en el fondo de su garganta y las garras lo soltaron, dejándolo libre para acercarse a la Semi-Bestia, agarrarlo por el cuello de la capa y besarlo con ganas.

Los cuernos de Wirt no tardaron nada en cubrirse de escarcha, carámbanos formándose en casa rama.

-Pa-Para ser una reunión n-no sexual aquí se están cumpliendo muchos fe-tiches- dijo Wirt una vez que el rubio lo soltó, jadeaba.

Finn soltó una risita, en lo más mínimo arrepentido de sus acciones.

-Joder-gruño Bill, dos de sus garras agarrando fuertemente las sábanas y otras dos tirando de su pelo. Su ojo no tenía pupila, en su lugar pasaba alternativamente una imagen de cada beso que acababa de presenciar- Quiero, _NECESITO_ \- un sonido lleno de estática salió de su garganta- _e... R_ \- rogó, su voz estrangulada y vibrante a un tiempo, el movimiento bajo su piel se aceleró.

-Está bien, Bill, Dulce Pesadilla- lo calmó Dipper. Sabía lo difícil y doloroso que era para el demonio retener su verdadera forma cuando está quería mostrarse.- Solo déjalo salir.

Con un último sonido roto la oscuridad estalló desde la espalda de Bill y se derramó por todo el recinto yendo contra la gravedad, extendiéndose como tinta en el agua hasta que cubrió todo excepto la cama en que estaban acostados.

Bill yacía en cuclillas sobre el lecho y al mismo tiempo se hallaba todo alrededor. Respiraba pesadamente, su plan había sido dejar salir su verdadera forma lentamente, pero por su falta de autocontrol lo más probable es que les hubiera asustado hasta la muerte.

Otro sonido de estática salió de su garganta como un sollozo.

Dipper sintió algo frío y húmedo trepar por su pierna: era uno de los tentáculos dorados de Bill que subían desde la oscuridad a los pies de la cama; se movía dubitativamente, casi como los brazos de una persona suplicando por un abrazo.

El de ojos chocolate dejó que se enredara en su mano y lo besó en un intento de calmarlo; el apéndice apretó un poco más su agarre, sin llegar a hacerle daño, esperando la reacción de los otros dos.

-Wow- murmuró Finn mirando la oscuridad un poco conmocionado.- Es- _ere_ s algo abrumador, p-pero al mismo tiempo se siente como estar envuelto en tu cobija favorita ¿sabes? Estando contigo me siento a salvo, a gusto, sé que nada me hará daño- expresó intentando explicar lo mejor que podía el sentimiento.

La oscuridad ronroneo contenta, agradecida.

Múltiples garras salieron de ella, rodeando al rubio, acariciándolo, en sus muñecas bocas que besaban y lamian reverentemente.

-Gracias, oh gracias Finn, gracias Copo de Nieve, mí precioso príncipe, _M I O_ \- repetía Bill sin parar, su voz cada vez más alta hasta que pareció llenar toda la habitación.

-¡Basta, Bill, basta!- dijo Finn riéndose, su piel sonrojada por todos los besos ofrecidos por el demonio.- Me estás haciendo sentir raro.

-¿Es un raro bueno o malo?- cuestionó el demonio sin detener sus manos.

-Uno bueno, pero-intentó decir el ojiazul.

-¿Entonces de qué te quejas?-interrogó Bill redoblando sus caricias para deleite y horror del otro.

-Te dije que no iba a haber problema- dijo Dipper sonriendo mientras veía a los otros dos jugar.- ¿Tú qué opinas Wirt? ¿Wirt?

Entonces reparó en que el más alto no se había movido de su lugar. Seguía contemplando la oscuridad con ojos grandes y la boca ligeramente abierta, el cuerpo paralizado.

Sus palabras atrajeron la atención del dúo de rubios. Bill detuvo sus caricias, tenso, otra vez temiendo haber cometido un error.

-Enorme, sin fin, inmedible- murmuró Wirt con aire ausente.

-¿Poeta? ¿W-Wirt?- llamó Bill sin atreverse a tocarlo.

La Semi-Bestia soltó un ligero respingo, cómo saliendo de un sueño; su mirada descendió hasta estar mirando directamente al ojo de Bill.

-Infinita, terrible, llena de horrores incontables, de sentimientos inconmensurables, hermosa, sublime, Caótica Galaxia-alabó Wirt, su voz cada vez con más sentimiento al igual que sus ojos.- N-No puedo comprenderte Bill, no puedo, aunque desearía poder hacerlo- si Bill hubiera tenido corazón este hubiera saltado en su pecho- no encuentro palabras para describirte, y es frustrante p-porque me gustaría decirte, explicarte, todo lo que siento cuando te miró, s-solo sé que eres más hermoso de lo que cualquier humano puede comprender- confesó, sus palabras apresuradas, ansiosas de ser escuchadas.

Bill parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, solo podía devolverle la mirada a aquellos ojos multicolor que lo miraban con tanto amor... entonces hablaron las voces sin boca.

 _-¿Has oído lo que ha dicho?_ \- dijo una.

- _Nos ha llamado hermoso.-_ dijo otra.

- _Tan amable-_

- _e-_

- _Me lo podría come O_ -

- _a_ -

- _A_ \- corearon todas.

Sus tonos eran vibrantes, graves, inhumanos e hicieron que Wirt se estremeciera con un calor absurdamente placentero.

-S-So-Solo dije lo que pensaba-dijo el más alto con las orejas ardiendo.

El cuerpo humanoide del demonio fue tragado por la oscuridad, dejándolo unos instantes como lo que era: Un enorme abismo negro con un único y radiante ojo dorado.

-Es por eso mismo que me siento así, _W I R T_ \- respondió Bill, su ojo moviéndose a espaldas de la Semi-Bestia.

El de ojos multicolor sintió como algo se enredaba alrededor de su torso; bajo la mirada y se encontró con un tentáculo dorado que le acariciaba dejando un rastro de tinta negra a su paso.

Dejo escapar un ligero gemido.

Bill volvió a tomar una forma más concreta, su ojo y boca volviendo a pertenecer a un rostro. Con una de sus garras volteo la cara de Wirt para besarlo.

Aunque aquello tenía menos de beso y más de hacerle el amor a su boca.

La lengua de Bill acariciaba y masajeaba la contraria como sabía que le gustaba, recorriendo cada milímetro de la húmeda cavidad y ahogándose en su sabor; Wirt no podía hacer otra cosa que disfrutarlo y gemir.

Para cuando el demonio lo soltó era un desastre: sonrojado, sudoroso, con los labios hinchados y el cabello desarreglado. Cualquiera que lo viera creería que acababa de tener sexo.

-E-Eso f-ue wow...- dijo Wirt jadeando.

-Sí, soy increíble, no me lo tienes que decir- bromeó Bill con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Y ya vuelves a ser el idiota que conozco- comentó el de ojos multicolor con una risita.

-Pero soy tú idiota ¿verdad?- cuestionó el demonio abrazándolo contra sí.

-Sí, sí lo eres- contesto Wirt con tono suave.

-Eso me recuerda.- dijo el demonio- ¡Yo también tengo un regalo para ustedes!

Y dicho esto un par de tentáculos jalaron a Finn y a Dipper de una pierna arrastrándolos hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Que desesperado- se rio Dipper acomodándose a un lado de Bill, varios tentáculos se enredaron a su alrededor.

-¿Qué clase de regalo es?- quiso saber Finn recostándose al otro lado del demonio, un par de garras lo envolvieron.

-Voy a cantarles una canción- explicó Bill apoyándose contra la cabecera de la cama con Wirt entre sus piernas.

-Suena lindo- dijo Wirt recargándose contra el pecho negro y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la música.

Bill no necesitó más aliciente y comenzó a entonar. La canción era posesiva y oscura cómo su amor, sin ser menos real por eso; sus otras voces de vez en cuando se unían como para acentuar algunas partes.

 _"Te he mirado desde mi ventana_

 _Y vaya si te he observado un rato_

 _a_

 _O_

 _Me paseo caminando, a tu lado lentamente_

 _Te digo:_

 _n_

 _o_

 _Corrías por la vida_

 _Y yo te perseguía_

 _Tocado, las traes_

 _To-Tocado las traes_

 _Tirarte al piso_

 _Y tomar las palabras de tu boca_

 _Tocado, las traes_

 _To-Tocado las traes_

 _¿Y estoy mal por quererlos para mí?_

 _¿Y estoy loco por querer ser de ellos?_

 _Y digo: Tocado, las traes_

 _To-Tocado las traes_

 _Y dicen: Tocado, las traes_

 _To-Tocado, las traes._

 _Hay un poco de veneno en mí_

 _Quiero tu piel en mis dientes_

 _r_

 _R_

 _Corrías por la vida_

 _Y yo te perseguía_

 _Tocado, las traes_

 _To-Tocado las traes_

 _Tirarte al piso_

 _Y tomar las palabras de tu boca_

 _Tocado, las traes_

 _To-Tocado las traes_

 _¿Y puedo amarlos aunque no sea humano?_

 _¿Y ellos pueden corresponderme si no lo soy?_

 _Y digo: Tocado, las traes_

 _To-Tocado las traes_

 _Y dicen: Tocado, las traes_

 _To-Tocado las traes._

 _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,_

 _Agarrare a este chico del corazón_

 _Y aunque grite no lo dejaré ir_

 _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,_

 _Estoy empezando a preguntarme_

 _A que sabe tu sangre_

 _Corrías por la vida_

 _Y yo te perseguía_

 _Tocado, las traes_

 _To-Tocado las traes_

 _Te tiré al piso_

 _Y tomé las palabras de tu boca_

 _Tocado, las traes_

 _To-Tocado las traes_

 _Corrí un momento_

 _Y tú me atrapaste_

 _Tocado, las traigo_

 _Tocado, las traigo_

 _Me tiraste al piso_

 _Y tomaste las palabras de mi boca_

 _Tocados, la s_

 _To-Tocados, la S."_

Cuando la canción acabó los tres muchachos acostados alrededor del demonio estaba profundamente dormidos, sonriendo, sin miedo y con entera confianza en el ser de pesadilla que los abrazaba.

-Duerman bien, mis amores- susurró Bill cerrando su propio ojo.


End file.
